


The Right Time

by relucant



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bucklemming, Crack, Episode s11e18 Hell's Angel, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, NHI, and i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugenie gripped her copy of the script, palm sweating.</p><p>"Are you sure it's the right time?" she asked, pausing outside the writer's room door.</p><p>"No," Brad said honestly.  "But I don't know when it will be."</p><p>"But Bob thinks --"</p><p>"<i>Fuck</i> what Bob thinks!"  Brad drew in a slow breath.  "I'm sorry.  That was uncalled for."</p><p>"No," Eugenie said quietly. "You're right.  We have to do this."  She squeezed the fake moustache in her free hand for courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poD7et](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/gifts), [KreweOfImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreweOfImp/gifts).



> look I don't even like RPF in general but a couple of horrible friends made me do this don't judge me.

Eugenie gripped her copy of the script, palm sweating.

"Are you sure it's the right time?" she asked, pausing outside the writer's room door.

"No," Brad said honestly. "But I don't know when it will be."

"But Bob thinks --"

" _Fuck_ what Bob thinks!" Brad drew in a slow breath. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"No," Eugenie said quietly. "You're right. We have to do this." She squeezed the fake moustache in her free hand for courage.

They took their seats around the table, aiming for nonchalance, even as the others eyed them suspiciously.

"So," Jeremy began, tapping at the pages in front of him.

"The premise is good," Bob interjected with a benevolent smile. "But it needs some work. Here at the end, for example, Dean should be focused on _Amara_ , not --"

"No," Eugenie and Brad blurted simultaneously, accompanied by Andrew and Robbie. 

Bob blinked, eyes narrowing. "We cannot have Dean… _heartbroken_ over Cas," he said, flipping the script over authoritatively. "It's too -- too --"

"Gay?" Bobo asked, his voice carefully neutral.

"I -- No, Bobo, you know I -- we have no prejudice here…"

He was met with an uncomfortable silence, all eyes looking anywhere but at each other. Brad and Eugenie stared at their scripts, bracing themselves.

"I like it," said a soft voice in the corner, and they all turned to her. She fidgeted, uncomfortable. "I know I'm, you know, the new girl, but I think this is the natural direction to go."

Jeremy paged through the script again, a little more thoughtful, and Bob scrubbed a hand over his face. Eugenie and Brad exchanged a glance, still hesitant.

"Look," Bob said. "Can't we at least cut out the whole _Cas! Cas! CAS!_? That's what, like, ten times? And the whole… _Castiel_? Really?"

"Would you object if he were yelling for Sam?" Robbie said pointedly, and Bob shut his mouth with a click.

"But -- they're brothers."

"And Dean thinks Cas is family," Nancy piped up again, with a little more confidence. "He'd be yelling for Cas the same."

"Look," Bob said, hands raised placatingly. "Honey, you know I love your episodes, but --"

Eugenie's nostrils flared. "But what, _honey_?"

Bob deflated, shoulders slumping. "It just isn't --"

"-- what you wanted me to write?"

The tension in the room was palpable, and Brad sent her an encouraging nod. _Little help here?_ she breathed, glaring at him.

He cleared his throat. "We think that this -- this is where -- where the story takes us," he said, avoiding Jeremy's eyes.

"But," Bob said, face turning slightly purple. "You -- you made Dean and Amara _kiss_ \-- isn't that the story? The story _you've_ been telling?"

She exhaled. "No, dear." Reaching under the table, she produced a binder of faded, unused scripts, highlighted lines and notes on every page. 

Bob took it, turning the pages numbly. "All this time?"

"I know you're mad," she said, laying her hand on his. "I never knew how to tell you."

Bob glanced around the room. Jeremy was feigning innocence, with a smug look playing around his eyes. Robbie and Bobo were smirking at each other, while Andrew had arranged his face into careful neutrality. A muffled snort came from the corner, where Jerry had his face bent to his notebook.

"And you think Jensen and Misha are gonna be on board with this?" he attempted in a final bluster.

Several choked bursts of laughter broke out around the table.

"Yeah," Robbie finally said, schooling his face. "Yeah, I think they'll be fine."

Bob sat back in his chair. "Fine. But I'm not taking responsibility for the blowback."

"You never do," Brad muttered, just too low for Bob to hear.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Phil finally cut in. "You know, making an episode of TV? Not acting like children?"

"Uh, you were the one who --" Bobo interjected, before Phil cut him off.

"Enough. Look, are we doing this or no?"

Bob straightened up his chest, ready to exert authority, but he looked around at his production crew, studiously picking at their thumbs, except Robbie who was visibly biting back a smile.

"Fine," he said. He pointed at Robbie. "You're answering the questions next con."

"Will do," Robbie said with a grin.

"And you're dicks," he said, pointing at Eugenie and Brad, but sounded more defeated than angry. "I hope you're right."

"We are," they assured him, each tugging nervously at the moustache.

Bob eyed them, then threw up his hands. "Fine," he said with a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. Just -- make them kiss."

Brad and Eugenie exchanged a small smile, and for the first time in years, the wispy moustache fell to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) or [twitter](twitter.com/relucanting). I'm nice.


End file.
